1. Field
The present application relates to a program recording medium, a computer, and a culture state analyzing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known culture devices that culture cells in a temperature-controlled room maintained in a predetermined atmosphere. In order to evaluate the state of the cells cultured in the culture device, it is proposed to combine a transparent observing image (bright field observation image) and a fluorescence image of the cells obtained by imaging an identical field and to analyze the shape and the fluorescence expression states of the cells at a specific observing time point. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-54347, there is disclosed a technology that uses a phase-contrast image and a fluorescence image to extract the outline of a cell.